Hey There Kurt
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Set when Kurt lives in New York & Blaine is still at McKinley. They keep in contact via skype. Blaine has a special song panned for Kurt.


**This idea for this short story came from a tweet. I hope you like it. I love you feedback so feel free to review. Enjoy.**

It was a Friday and Blaine rushed home as fast as he could after Glee club, he had a date. Well it was more of a virtual date with Kurt who had now moved to New York to study Musical Theatre at NYADA. Before Kurt left they had decided to Skype each other as much as they could. Today was the first time in two weeks Kurt was free as he was in the middle of rehearsals for a show they were putting on and the only contact they could do was by texting. Blaine was getting nervous, he couldn't wait to see Kurt but at the same time it made him feel sad to see him but yet not be able to touch him and that they were so far away from each other.

He ran into his room locking his door behind him and switched on his computer. As it was loading he threw a bunch of clothes on to his bed so he could choose an outfit. He picked up a white shirt with a blue bowtie and decided that he would wear the same trousers, he rushed into the shower then quickly dried himself off and then changed into his outfit. His hair was massive and curly as natural as it could be, not a single drop of hair product was in it. As he was about to put some hair gel into it he looked at himself in the mirror. He patted his hair down a bit and decided to leave the hair gel out tonight he would surprise Kurt with it. He grabbed his guitar that he had and some sheet music and went and sat by his computer. He typed in his password and logged into Skype. He started to practise the song he had planned as a surprise for Kurt, he was almost note for note perfect. He took a couple of deep breaths and ran through it again.

A sound came from the computer and a message appeared on the screen 'Kurt Hummel is requesting a video chat'. Blaine took a breath and clicked accept.  
"Blaine will be on in a second. Goodbye Rachel, Have a goodnight Rachel. Go, Go, Go" Kurt shouted to a voice Blaine hadn't heard in a long time.  
"Hey there Kurt, Hello Rachel." Blaine said shocking Kurt on the other side who still wasn't looking at the screen, Kurt almost fell off his seat.  
"Hi Blaine, hope your well. Speak later, Kurt is kicking me out." The voice shouted back, Blaine saw Kurt get up and walk off screen then reappear.  
"She's gone... God I've missed you Blaine." Kurt said as he made himself comfortable on the seat.  
"Busy day?" Blaine asked.  
"Like always, but this show is going to be amazing I just wish you were here to see it." Kurt said as he leaned in closer to the screen, his head resting on his hand.  
"I wish I was there to babe. Tell you what see if someone can record it for you and send me a copy on DVD." Blaine copied Kurt in how he was sitting.  
"Why didn't I... Blaine your hair?" Kurt shouted, it was rare he saw his boyfriend with his hair so natural.  
"You like? I decided to go natural tonight. What team you on, team curls or team gel?" Blaine laughed.  
"Well your curls are so adorable so I say Team Curls but your hair looks good with gel into, you just put a bit to much init." Kurt replied.  
"Your adorable" Blaine laughed. They both went silent as they looked into each other's eyes, well tried to as the computer screen wasn't really the best thing to stare into.  
"Blaine, did you get my package?" Kurt said as he picked up his own parcel.  
"Yep, see you got mine." Blaine said as he got off his seat and walked over by his bed and picked up his.  
"You ready to open" Kurt said, they had decided to send each other gifts and open them up on screen.  
"You first" Blaine said as he saw Kurt look down. He slowly opened it, he eventually got inside the box. Kurt pulled out a brown tie  
"A tie?" Kurt shouted thinking it was bit of a strange gift, he was all into fashion but was expecting something more let's say romantic.  
"You don't remember it do you?" Blaine asked.  
"Why, should I?" Kurt replied.  
"West Side Story, you remember everything about that right. Well this was part of my costume, I wore it on the opening night remember." Blaine winked.  
"Oh" Kurt replied.  
"I wanted you to have it, so when you saw it you remembered me and the times we had and the times yet to come." Blaine said as he grinned.  
"Blaine that actually is so romantic" Kurt said as he put the tie around his neck and smelt it. It still smelt like Blaine and Kurt smiled.  
"Carry on looking in the box." Blaine said. Kurt did as he was told and found a photo album inside was photos from their time at McKinley. Blaine saw Kurts face light up as he quickly looked through the photos.  
"Thank you, I love it. Now open yours, I feel bad now mine is nowhere near this good." Kurt said as he watched Blaine. Blaine opened his box and inside was a t-shirt that said 'I Heart NY', a few postcards, a signed programme Kurt had got signed for Blaine from the musical wicked and a programme from Kurt's upcoming show which he and Rachel had signed.  
"Wow I love it Kurt, you signed your programme awesome. Now let me look on ebay and see how much it would sell for." Blaine laughed.  
"Hey you better keep a hold of it because when I'm famous that will make a lot of money." Kurt laughed.  
"Oh Kurt I want you to meet someone."  
"Who?" Kurt asked unsure what was happening.  
"He is also called Kurt." Blaine pulled up the dog teddy Kurt had brought back for him from the theme park.  
"I finally gave him a name and I named him after you. Yay!" Blaine cheered.  
"Not sure if that's sweet or not" Kurt laughed.  
"Kurt, actually I have one more gift for you." Blaine said.  
"What I don't see anything else in this box apart from this letter which says don't read until night of my show" Kurt said as he pulled up an envelope which Blaine had handwritten for Kurt for his opening night, it included things like how proud he was of him and how he missed him and that he would bring the house down.  
"Actually this gift couldn't be sent through the post." Blaine said as he pulled up his guitar.  
"Blaine" Kurt asked.  
"You remember the song 'Hey There Delilah' well this is for you. I've slightly changed it a bit, I hope you like it."

Hey there Kurt  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Kurt  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Kurt  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, boy  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Kurt  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Kurt touched the screen, just so he could be as close as he physically could be to Blaine. Tears running down his eye, each lyric was true Kurt mouthed I love you to the screen. Blaine also had tears but he kept in control so he could finish the song. He was just about to start the next part of the song when his computer switched off, actually everything electrical. Brilliant time for a power cut Blaine thought to himself. But he decided he had to keep on with the song, luckily it was still light outside and the room wasn't in darkness, he carried on.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Kurt I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Kurt  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Kurt here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

He spoke the last line, tears streaming down his face. He quickly texted Kurt to explain the power cut then walked over to his bed and fell down looking at his framed picture of Kurt. The song running though his head, helped him get to sleep that night.


End file.
